Colors that Make us
by korrasmoak
Summary: One shot of Oliver and Felicity talking about their favorite colors and the profound effect of that they have had on each other when picking their favorite color


****Hey everyone! This is kind of just a one shot of felicity and oliver and their favorite colors. I felt like doing something like this for a while so here it is. I can do more stuff like this if anyone wants me too just let me know. ****

Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen sat in the foundry after a long day of catching criminals around Starling. The foundry even though dark, damp, and noisy had and has always been a place of comfort among the team but today only Oliver Queen and his fellow team member Felicity Smoak could be seen. Diggle, whose wife was now ten months pregnant, went home to take care her. Roy Harper, aka Arsenal, took off to go do whatever Roy Harper does in his free time. With them gone it left Oliver and Felicity in an awkward but subtle silence. Felicity Smoak, the brain of team arrow, sat where she usually does in her black leather chair typing away on her computer. Oliver Queen, the arrow; however, sat silently sharpening arrows.

The sound of the light tap of Felicity's fingers on the keyboard and the slicing sound of Oliver sharpening arrows filled the void of silence in the room. Now a days, Felicity and Oliver danced around the awkwardness of their feelings and have had a silent agreement to avoid the topic. In his mind, Oliver knew he should say something to Felicity considering the last couple days had been nothing but unwieldy tension between them but he didn't exactly know the right words to say.. _What should I say? _He thought. Oliver never used to be this awkward around girls usually he knew exactly what to say and when to say it, but with Felicity it is different. She is the kind of girl where his smooth talking wouldn't work. _I've got it!__A conversation starter. My mom used to tell me if I wanted to start a conversation with someone I should ask them what their favorite color is. Of course it sounds stupid and like something five year olds talk about but maybe it will work. _So he asked her about her favorite color.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked Felicity.

"What?" Felicity questioned as she spun around to face Oliver.

"Your favorite color. What is it?"

"Why do you ask?"

Oliver shrugged, "Just curious"

Felicity tapped her finger on her chin and contemplated her answer.

"Well I have always liked bright colors you know to like brighten up my life not saying my life is dark but It kind of was because of my mom being a drug addict and my dad leaving so you know I at least have something bright in colors. Oooo I also love purple like a lilac.."

"Felicity." Oliver chuckled at his girl's babble.

"Oh sorry I was babbling wasn't I. If I had to chose one color it would be green."  
>"Really?" Oliver was shocked he had never once seen the blond where green accept for little accents in her accessories or clothing. "Why?"<p>

"Well it's going to sound like really cheesy and stuff but because of you. I mean you saved me more times than I can count and you have always been somewhat of family to me. I guess you being the arrow and everything it kind of stuck. Green also makes you look really sexy" she explained. "Oh god did I just say that out loud!" Felicity squeaked.

"Yes you did" Oliver laughed bringing a genuine smile to his face. "If I had known you liked green so much I would wear it more often" Oliver quipped.

Felicity blushed and asked, "Soo what's your favorite color? Let me guess. Its green"

Oliver laughed and said, "You might think that, but My favorite color is actually blue"

"What shade of blue?"

Oliver thought about it. There are a million different shades of blue it isn't exactly easy to pick one.. Though there was one particular shade that always seemed to stand out. He could feel Felicity's eyes on him and looked up to catch her gaze. He stared at her immensely deep and blue eyes. There it was; the blue that always seemed to stand out in his mind. He couldn't quite figure out what shade of blue her eyes were because they always seemed to change, but he knew what ever shade of blue her eyes are- that was and is his favorite color.

"Your eyes" Oliver concluded.

"What do you mean?"  
>"I mean the shade of blue your eyes are is my favorite color"<p>

"Really? Why my eyes?" A genuinely curious Felicity prompted.

"Well this is going to sound really silly but ever since the first day we met your eyes have been my favorite color. The way you were able to make me smile so easily and how your eyes held so much warmth that didn't make me feel like a monster. It was nice to be around someone like you after being stranded on the island for so long. I was heartless and cold... until I met you. With you around I finally feel like myself. I can finally be myself."

Felicity was speechless for the first time in her entire life.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have said all that"Oliver said as he got up and walked away.

"Oliver wait!" Felicity yelled.

He turned around to find the beautiful blond running up with her arms open. She swung her arms around him and hugged him with immense love. Oliver shocked at first, hugged her back. Their bodies fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

"Thank you" Felicity whispered into his shoulder.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being you" Felicity looked up at Oliver with a smile that showed off her brilliant blue eyes.

Oliver returned the smile and said, "I think i'm the one who should be thanking you"

They stood in their embrace for a while. Oliver finally realized that he loved Felicity. After all they have been through together it created something between them something that couldn't be broken.

"Life's not worth living if you don't take chances with your heart" Oliver acknowledged.

"I couldn't agree more" Felicity smiled.

****Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.****


End file.
